


春潮02

by wobuhuigaohuangse



Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuhuigaohuangse/pseuds/wobuhuigaohuangse
Kudos: 6





	春潮02

02

沈程支着脑袋，问：“你不爱他，干嘛跟他在一起？为了钱？我也能给你。”

肖战轻蔑一笑，“你能给我多少？”

“全都给你！”沈程像一只等待被主人奖励骨头的狗。

肖战和沈程下车，“去公园还是商场？”

沈程：“公园。”

但肖战还是去了一趟商场，沈程在外面等他，看见他在大厅站了一会，随后来了一个男人，见面就是一个拥抱，看样子舍不得撒手，肖战说了什么，他才揽着肖战的腰走过去，腕表柜台停留了几分钟，肖战趴在柜台上挑选。

肖战推开商场的门，沈程把自己的外套脱下来搭在肖战的肩膀上，没问他干什么，一看就是对男人们的嘘寒问暖习以为常。沈程的手伸进去，捏住了半个屁股，肖战轻呼了一声。

沈程加重手里的力道，“选个表用得着把屁股撅那么高吗？我在外边站着都忽视不了你的大屁股。”

肖战回头看了一眼，沈程的衣服快到他的膝盖，才放心继续走，“你在外面站着还要看我的屁股？”

沈程吃瘪，收了手，一声不发跟在肖战后面。

公园里梨花开的正旺盛，草坪里好多小狗撒欢，大狗和主人玩着飞盘，肖战停下来看了好一会，沈程咳嗽两声，“养只狗也没什么吧。”

肖战拽起衬衫的袖子，露出纤细的手腕，“麻烦。”

沈程想说那你看啥啊，大狗的主人是个年轻的小姑娘，注意到肖战后红着脸走过来，“你也想玩吗？”把飞盘递给肖战。

“他没有狗。”沈程拉着肖战的手腕后退了一步。

肖战没给他正眼，跟小姑娘说了句谢谢，接过飞盘扔了出去，“捡回来。”

是对沈程说的。

沈程又不是狗，“凭什么？”

“捡回来我会开心哦。”肖战对他笑。

沈程跑过去捡飞盘想着他真是烦肖战的婊子笑，可那是世界上最漂亮的婊子笑。

沈程从下午回来就想抱着肖战狂操，他爸爸明显跟他有同样的想法，手不安分的摸着肖战的身子。于是他买了几颗安眠药放进牛奶里，趁肖战洗澡的时候，端给了沈景文，说是肖战让他拿来的，沈景文果然喝完了。

肖战洗完澡出来见沈景文睡着了，松了一口气，光着钻进了被窝。

沈程溜了进来，借着月光看到了肖战的睡颜，嘴唇微张，露出一点点兔牙，不知道被自己操得高潮后的肖战是不是也是这幅模样。

掀开被子，抚摸着肖战的背部，手指顺着那凹陷的曲线滑到穴口，在穴口出转了几圈，俯下身伸出舌头一圈圈舔，微微松弛后，舌头顶进去模仿抽插的动作一进一出，直到里面的肠肉变得湿漉漉，微一用力，毫不费力地插入两根手指。

手指在火热的穴道内弯曲搅动，沈景文的呼噜也掩盖不掉淫靡的水声。

肖战在睡梦中也发出无法抑制的低吟。

湿润的后庭中，手指的数目已经增加到了三根，抽动搔刮着敏感的黏膜。

肖战醒过来了，看到伏在他腿间的沈程，沉声道：“你疯了？”确认沈景文睡死过去，才用脚顶住他的胸口，“胆子挺大啊你。”足尖在两个乳粒处勾着，沈程加快了手上的速度，“啊……你要死啊……”

肖战的脚悬空翘着，手从湿热的穴道中抽出，肿胀的吓人的性器冲入的肖战的后穴，被填满的的愉悦感让他逸出一声拖长的呻吟。

沈程静静地欣赏肖战难以忍耐地扭动腰肢，迎合深入他后穴的柱体追逐快感。

沈程的鸡吧在肖战体内又肿胀了一圈，肖战反射性地收缩后穴，把阴茎包裹得更加服帖，额头渗出汗珠，看他的表情就知道他爽的要死。

他温柔地爱抚上肖战胸口殷红的果实，轻捏弹动，再狠掐一下，“唔……”肖战爽的弓起了身子，“这么敏感啊妈妈。”吻上肖战的唇，然后轻轻地啃咬着肖战的下颚。

舔去肖战颈间的一滴汗珠，右手从他的腰间滑下，在底部两颗浑圆的球体上恶意挑逗地打了个圈，滑过大腿内侧柔嫩白皙的肌肤，然后放在了被自己撑得没有一丝褶皱的后穴上，拇指摩挲着热得灼人的柔软穴肉，不知轻重地按压着，换来肖战一声比一声急促的喘息。  
  
沈程抱着肖战站起来，肖战那么高的个子，抱起来一点也不觉得沉，“怎么这么瘦？多吃点。”

肖战被顶撞得看不清东西，断断续续道：“胖了……嗯……你还能抱着……操我吗？”

沈程托着肖战的屁股，腰部摆动的幅度更大了，“肉全长屁股上了，嗯？怎么长了副这么骚的身体？生下来就是给男人操的。”

肖战的甬道内收缩，夹得沈程差点交代出来了。

“操，臭婊子。”

走到落地窗前把人放了下来，握着薄薄的腰肢狠狠顶撞。

“啊……慢一点……啊……”肖战求饶，双腿快要支撑不住。

沈程反而更快了，拍了屁股一巴掌，带过一阵臀浪，“慢一点能满足你吗？”

“受不了了……唔……”会阴处被囊袋撞得发红，里面又疼又痒。

沈程拉开了床帘，两栋房子的间隔并不远，对面房子的主任，正在阳台上刷牙。

“不要！……嗯……不要……”肖战下意识想躲起来，被沈程揪起来上半身按在窗户上，胸口的小肉粒抵在冰凉的玻璃上，激得人打了个冷颤。

“放开我！不做了，你滚出去！”肖战挣扎无果，玻璃和乳头的摩擦却带来阵阵快感，对面的人看到玻璃窗上映着白皙骨感的身体，紧贴着挤压让原本就大的乳晕又放大了一圈，牙刷没拿稳掉在了楼下。

肖战不想被人看到自己吞吐巨物的样子，小声地哭出来，“放开我……呜呜呜……我不要做了……”

殊不知，眼泪只会让沈程想把他捅穿，抽插的速度越来越快，进入的越来越深。

沈程快到了，猛地把几把抽出来，转过身子，喘息着射在了肖战脸上。

肖战跌坐在地上，已经有些失神，浓密的睫毛轻颤，龟头触碰柔软的嘴唇，红的亮晶晶，那张嘴那么小，好像连一半都吃不进去，下面的嘴也那么小，能吃下一整根几把。

沈程摸着肖战的脸，吻了上去。舌头舔过肖战的嘴唇，轻咬了一口唇下的小痣，挤进口腔，扫荡甜蜜小口内的每一寸空间。

肖战是被口醒的，沈景文每次想讨好他就会给他口，可是一点也不舒服。

昨晚是怎么回到床上的他没什么印象了，这么看沈程那小子还不算太糟，没把他扔在地上不管。

“老公不要了，我不想一大早去洗澡。”肖战用脚抵着沈景文的肩。

沈景文偏过头去舔肖战的脚趾，“那就别洗，把你身上涂满我的精液好不好？”

肖战有点想吐，扭动脚趾和他的舌头纠缠，“才不要，我只能是香香的。我好饿，我们去吃饭吧。”

沈景文拍拍臀尖，“行，快去洗漱。”

肖战下楼的时候，沈程快吃完了，他一直观察肖战有没有什么别扭的表现，但和平时没什么差别，睡衣松松垮垮的穿在身上，整个人透着懒洋洋的一股媚态。

“夫人，商场里托人送来一个礼盒。”女佣捧着盒子说。

肖战嚼着面包，指指沈景文，“生日礼物。”

沈程瞟到一眼盒子，就是昨天他撅屁股调的的那个牌子。

“钱给你不是让你给我买礼物的。”沈景文这样说，但脸上乐开了花。

肖战笑得乖巧，“没花钱啊，商场送我的。”

沈景文刮了一下鼻子，“贫嘴。”然后让肖战帮他把表带上。

沈程却觉得可能真的是昨天那个男人送的，毕竟对象是肖战，她跟你撒个娇，月亮你都恨不得给他摘下来，何况才是一块名牌表。

沈景文注意到沈程一直看那块表，问：“喜欢？”

沈程小声嗯了一声。

沈景文哈哈大笑，“找你小女朋友买去。”

肖战眨眨眼睛，托着腮，“万一他喜欢的是我呢？”

沈景文印象里沈程对肖战总是爱答不理，调笑道：“你呀，他要是真喜欢你你让他叫你一声妈妈。”

沈程的脸色变了，紧张地喝了一口牛奶。

那边肖战一边把沈景文的包拿来，一边撅起嘴，嘟囔着：“才不要，把我叫老了。”

沈程从没见过这样的男人，为什么不能让他早点遇到他。

送到门口，沈景文亲了肖战一下，“乖，我宝贝最年轻了。我去上班了。”

关上门，肖战的腰被揽住，臀缝紧贴着炙热的下体，耳朵被温热的口腔包裹，舌头顶进耳朵的小洞，“昨天我叫你的时候你不是爽的很吗？妈妈？”


End file.
